O Caminho da Espada e do Coração
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Viver era um presente. Morrer quando se queria, da maneira que haviam escolhido, também. AU, Byakuya e Renji. Olimpíadas do Need for Fic. Yaoi.


**O Caminho da Espada e do Coração**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: [Especial 7 anos] Olimpíadas NFF, Maratona NC, [Especial 7 anos] Olimpíadas NFF, Prova Triatlo, Projeto Need for History, Bleach, AU, Fim da Era Edo no Japão, Kuchiki Byakuya e Abarai Renji Yaoi. MxM relationship, Death Fic.

Advertências: Sexo, sofrimento emocional, suicídio.

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Viver era um presente. Morrer quando se queria, da maneira que haviam escolhido, também.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

Obstáculos 1: 6- Use uma (ou mais) das posições: Cowboy

Obstáculos 2: 1- Beijo grego

7- Use um ou mais destes itens na sua fic (negritando): cabelo

Música tema: Idyll's end, Trilha do filme "The Last Samurai

Outros temas propostos para a prova de triatlo do NFF:

Esportes: disciplina e a um estilo de vida saudável e aos cuidados com o corpo físico.

Branco: simboliza a paz, a pureza e a limpeza;

Nota: uma das fanfics mais sofridas e bonitas que eu já fiz. Sim, eu sei, o fandom de Bleach no Brasil está morto, mas eu precisava escrever ao ver os temas. Se alguém ainda estiver por aí e for ler, por favor, deixem algum comentário. Meu coração foi ao céu e ao inferno com essa fanfic.

 **O Caminho da Espada e do Coração**

Era o fim do período Edo, ou assim eram as notícias que corriam de boca em boca, como rastilho de pólvora. O Japão havia aceitado as mudanças basicamente impostas pelos enviados dos Estados Unidos. O ano era 1867 e havia profundo sofrimento na face bonita e bem feita de Kuchiki Byakuya.

O que iria dizer a seus samurais? Estavam todos proibidos de portar suas katanas, de exercerem o poder que sempre haviam tido. Diziam que tudo aquilo iria modernizar o Japão e leva-lo a se tornar uma potência mundial.

Kuchiki não se importava com modernidades! Ele se importava com honra, tradição, caráter. Ele era o preferido de seu daimyô, o senhor feudal daqueles campos e gostava disso. Que iria fazer com sua grande disciplina, lealdade e sua absurda habilidade com a katana? Que seria de quem dependia dele, de seu leal exército? Ele tinha obrigações e preferia morrer a perder sua honra.

"Sensei!" Abarai Renji. O segundo em comando e o aprendiz predileto de Kuchiki.

O poderoso samurai não demonstrava, mas gostava muito dele. Era seu parceiro em lutas e também na cama, embora não falassem sobre aquilo.

Era normal que fosse assim, afinal de contas, contrariando a imagem de frios e distantes, os samurais tinham a mente livre de preconceitos especialmente quanto à homossexualidade. Era comum que um guerreiro experiente tomasse para sua proteção um jovem em treinamento. Era a prática wakashudo, ou "o caminho da mocidade".

"Bom dia, Renji. Em que posso ajudá-lo?" A voz era neutra, a face parecia imóvel, os longos cabelos escuros como a noite ajeitados num penteado elegante e nobre. Na mão esquerda, duas alianças que simbolizavam sua viuvez. Era um símbolo, não um sentimento de tristeza.

Byakuya fora casado. Sua esposa falecera há alguns anos, mas como em muitas outras culturas, o casamento era meramente uma união de interesses e não de paixão. Não que Byakuya não amasse a esposa, ele aprendera a amá-la e cuidara dela em sua doença, mas decidira não mais se casar.

Havia também um quadro bem bonito do dia do casamento dele no aposento. Nele, como bom noivo japonês, Kuchiki usava um kimono preto e sua noiva usara um kimono branco e um belo arranjo de cabeça, bem elaborado, com flores, pérolas e pendentes de ouro, todos eles significando boa-sorte para o casal.

Por serem tão tradicionais, as famílias de Kuchiki e sua noiva, Hisana, haviam optado por pintar a noiva toda de branco puro, dos pés à cabeça, o que representava uma ligação com os deuses.

Era passado. A mente de Byakuya voltou-se ao presente e finalmente ouviu a pergunta que lhe era feita.

"Trouxe chá e algumas frutas. Está com apetite, senhor?"

Renji postou-se educadamente fora do quarto de seu samurai. Ambos usavam as roupas tradicionais e aguardavam notícias da capital, pois havia boatos de que logo seriam foras da lei.

"Não muito. Junte-se a mim."

Renji entrou, fechou a porta deslizante com cuidado e sentou-se na posição tradicional, seiza, aguardando seu mestre.

"Sabe que talvez não tenhamos mais momentos como esse no futuro. Já deve ter ouvido várias notícias sobre a chegada dos navios americanos, sobre os acordos que estão assinados e sobre como os senhores feudais japoneses, os daimyos, serão extintos. Nós não teremos a quem servir, seremos praticamente ronins e, sinceramente, eu não estou preparado para isso."

Renji não se lembrava de ter ouvido seu mestre falar tanto de uma só vez. "Sensei, eu só quero ser digno de sua presença." Inclinou-se para baixo, numa mesura educada e ouviu a respiração pesada de Kuchiki.

"Senhor?" Abarai perguntou com jeito incerto.

"Qual é o bushido?" A voz de Kuchiki era calma, profunda e... Sensual?

"Temos oito principais mandamentos, sensei. A honestidade, a honra, a disciplina, a benevolência, o dever, o autocontrole, a prontidão e a coragem." Sua voz continha orgulho, e admiração. Não era fácil ser um samurai. Inclinara-se, a cabeça no chão, como era de costume.

Havia aprendido a lutar desde criança e carregava com orgulho as espadas específicas, as roupas tradicionais, ostentando o rabo de cavalo que lhe diziam que era um símbolo de sua honra.

Não era apenas aquilo. Para ser um samurai digno desse nome, Renji fazia variados rituais, praticava muitas lutas.

Futuramente, a sociedade aprenderia que a origem das artes marciais japonesas se relacionava com as tradições e os costumes dos guerreiros samurais.

A finalidade era a resistência não apenas física, mas psicológica, pois guerras eram comuns e um bom samurai não se acovardava, nem entrava em pânico diante da morte.

Renji continuava inclinado. Não ia se levantar a não ser que recebesse autorização para tal. Nas dobras de suas roupas, as armas que ele merecera usar.

Havia pelo menos três armas com Renji. A waikisashi, espada curta forjada de maneira específica e que cortava inimigos desavisados que pensavam que samurais usavam apenas a katana.

Ah, a katana. Renji a usava junto com a waikisashi, formando o daisho. Era uma maneira de saberem que ele era um digno samurai.

Por fim, a tanto. Um punhal que poderia ser utilizado em caso de sepukku, ou suicídio ritual. Ficava entremeada dentro das vestes de qualquer samurai que merecesse esse nome.

Abarai Renji era mortal. Perigoso, disciplinado e furtivo. Mas não era hora para aquilo.

"Perfeito, como eu espero de um bom aluno. Venha comer comigo." A voz de Kuchiki quase nunca mudava de tom, mas havia uma certa melancolia nela.

"Gostaria de treinar um pouco de Kenjutsu, ou talvez Iaijutsu, depois do café da manhã, senhor?" (1)

"Sei que já fez seu treinamentos por hoje, mas talvez possamos apenas caminhar um pouco entre as cerejeiras."

"Sim, senhor."

Abarai serviu o chá, as frutas, comeram peixe, arroz e legumes. Era uma boa refeição.

"Obrigado, Renji." Byakuya parecia distraído e triste. Abarai não ia deixa-lo daquele jeito. Sem dizer nada, apenas retirou suas armas, seu kimono e adornos. Soltou os cabelos bonitos e bem tratados e ficou inteiramente nu, em pé, à frente de Kuchiki.

"Quero agradá-lo, senhor." Abarai amava Kuchiki. Além da tradição de um aprendiz fazer sexo com seu superior, ele amava aquele homem sério, de poucas palavras e tão bonito.

Kuchiki não demonstrou emoção alguma, mas se levantou e retirou também os trajes tradicionais, as armas e apenas caminhou para abrir uma nova porta que levava a um quarto com futons macios e cobertas confortáveis. Sexo não era um problema para nenhum deles. Byakuya ensinara as artes da sedução e prazer para Abarai fazia pelo menos dois anos e eram ambos muito bons naquilo.

"Talvez..." Kuchiki hesitou e ele nunca hesitava. Tinha receio de dizer que talvez fosse a última vez.

"Podemos cometer seppuku juntos com auxílio de Hisage Shuuhei se achar que algo o desonrará nas novas leis, senhor." (2)

Os olhos de Kuchiki umedeceram e ele era sempre tão frio.

Abarai sequer entendeu quando sentiu os lábios do seu samurai sobre os seus, ardentes, apaixonados e... Carinhosos? Kuckiki não costumava ser carinhoso. Ele era agradável, excitante e bom amante, mas não carinhoso.

"Senhor?"

"Não diga nada, apenas venha." Kuchiki se deitou no futon e logo viu seu corpo ser lambido com maestria por Renji. Péssimos amantes resumiam o sexo a toques na genitália.

Renji era ótimo amante.

Abarai deixou seus cabelos longos escorrerem pela pele alva de seu amante. Dedilhou mamilos, umbigo, virilha e músculos. Beijou a orelha, lambeu o pescoço, beijou a boca úmida e quente, arfou de paixão e desejo. Num show à parte, virou as nádegas para Byakuya e preparou-se com cuidado, umedecendo seu ânus, alargando-o, sentindo prazer extremo quando Kuchiki o puxou e lambeu, molhando, penetrando com a língua e fazendo Renji gemer sem conseguir se conter.

"Senhor..." Abarai sussurrou enquanto se virava novamente e encarava os orbes brilhantes.

"Apenas Byakuya agora." Um leve sorriso. Um toque nos lábios úmidos, um olhar cheio de carinho.

Abarai Renji era um homem e tanto. Tinha cicatrizes, marcas de lutas, músculos firmes e paixão no olhar leal. Apoiou os braços ao lado do corpo de Byakuya e encaixou-se no pênis dele, devagar, sentindo cada milímetro da penetração.

Naquela posição, Abarai podia controlar a intensidade e velocidade da penetração. Sentia-se poderoso por ver Kuchiki ceder a ele o controle da relação. Havia contato visual intenso e volta e meia Renji se curvava para beijar seu amante com desejo e entrega.

"Amo você..." Um sussurro estrangulado saiu pela gargante de Kuchiki e Renji arregalou os olhos parando tudo que fazia. Nunca ouvira aquela frase! Nunca se dera conta. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e colocou uma das mãos em frente a sua boca para não soluçar.

"Não sei quanto tempo temos, então deixemos as firulas para lá." Kuchiki puxou o outro para si, beijando-o com ardor enquanto metia nele com novo ímpeto, segurando-o e gemendo baixo.

Renji não conseguiu mais conter suas lágrimas e entre um beijo e outro apenas murmurava que sempre amaria Kuchiki, até o fim.

Sentiram prazer quase juntos, os corpos quentes e pulsantes, as mentes unidas, o medo do fim de uma era permeando os pensamentos.

Dormiram pelo resto da manhã e foram acordados por alarde de outros guerreiros dizendo que havia um exército vindo. As tropas japonesas encarregadas de obter a rendição dos samurais. Muitos já haviam morrido e havia notícias de humilhações e indignidades.

"Senhor..." Renji levantou-se pensando em pegar suas espadas e ir lutar em defesa de Kuchiki.

"Vamos olhar as cerejeiras."

Renji encarou o outro, entendendo perfeitamente do que se tratava. Apenas sorriu e ambos se lavaram com cuidado para depois vestirem seus melhores trajes. Caminharam por entre um jardim de cerejeiras até duas cadeiras de madeira feitas pelo próprio Byakuya.

"Trouxe sua tanto?" Kuchiki se sentou observando o vento balouçar as flores rosadas e cheias de vida. "É lindo. O vento balança as flores como balança seus cabelso, Renji."

Cheiro de flores, vento calmo. Fora uma boa vida.

"Avisei Shuuhei. Ele está à espera. Será nosso kaishakunin." Abarai observava as flores caindo lentamente a cada brisa cheia de perfume. (3)

Discretamente, Hisagi Shuuhei, outro dos diletos samurais de Kuchiki, aguardava. Estava triste, mas sabia seu dever. Não iria interferir, estava atrás de uma das grandes cerejeiras, esperando. Sua honra o fizera aceitar aquele papel. Ele mesmo pedira a Izuru Kira, seu melhor amigo, que fosse seu kaishakunin. Depois... Sabia que praticamente todo o exército de Byakuya iria honrá-lo. Quando todos soubessem do sacrifício de seu mestre, iriam apenas...

Morrer honradamente.

"Renji, eu..." Byakuya sentiu a voz faltar e o coração parecer que não estava mais ali.

"Foi um honra, senhor. Não tenho nenhum arrependimento, nem medo. Estou feliz. Eu amo... Eu também amo... Eu..." Renji tentou sorriu, mas as lágrimas vieram, soltas e quentes.

"Pegue sua tanto. Não temos muito tempo." Ao longe, o barulho de canhões, os gritos, a dor, o sangue.

"Estou feliz. Por estarmos juntos." Renji sussurrou

"O amor é uma alegria numa vida de guerreiros." Byakuya segurou o rosto de Renji e o beijou, intensamente, apaixonadamente. Soltou-o com um sorriso calmo e empunhou sua tanto.

"Eu te amo." Renji murmurou enquanto sua espada rasgava suas entranhas numa dor indescritível. Lateralmente, depois verticalmente. Sentiu a mão de Byakuya na sua e apertou-a, sorrindo entre lágrimas de dor e aceitação.

A katana de Hisagi Shuuhei decapitou-os sem hesitação, parando a dor e o sofrimento.

"Perca a honra e a vida também estará perdida." Hisagi murmurou enquanto chorava e se ajoelhava frente ao seu senhor Kuchiki e ao amigo Abarai. Amor além da vida. Iriam continuar juntos, ele sabia que sim.

Notas:

(1) Kenjutsu

– Trata-se da arte da espada, ou seja, a arte mais antiga e tradicional do Japão. Sua prática, nos tempos dos samurais era diária e tão importante quanto comer ou dormir, ou seja, algo natural no dia-a-dia do samurai. Naquele tempo, os iniciantes praticavam com o Bokuto e quando atingiam uma fase adulta passavam a praticar com o Kataná.

Iaijutsu

– Neste modalidade, também praticada com o kataná, o samurai treinava o desembainhar da espada; seu princípio consistia em sacar a espada com um rápido e mortal golpe, finalizando a luta de forma rápida e eficaz. Sua criação data do século XV e foi aperfeiçoada durante os séculos seguintes, resultando na criação de diversos estilos.

Jojutsu

– Considerada a arte da paz, o jojutsu consiste na arte do bastão Jô contra a espada Kataná; por se tratar de uma arma – a princípio – não letal ela foi muito utilizada por samurais pacifistas e posteriormente por monges, para se defender de bandidos na estrada. Atualmente é utilizada pela polícia de Tóquio.

(2) Seppuku: Tratando-se de um processo extremamente lento e doloroso de suicídio, o seppuku foi utilizado como método de demonstrar a coragem, o autocontrole e a forte determinação característicos de um samurai. Como parte do código de honra do bushido, o seppuku era uma prática comum entre os samurais que consideravam a sua vida como uma entrega à honra de morrer gloriosamente, rejeitando cair nas mãos dos seus inimigos, ou como forma de pena de morte frente à desonra por um crime, delito ou por outro motivo que os ignominiasse.

(3) Kaishakunin: responsável pela decapitação no ritual do seppuku. Fonte: wiki/Seppuku

\- O ideograma de sensei é "instrutor vital". Assim para um bushi ser um sensei significa ter incorporado o código de ética do samurai com tal maestria, que passava a ser um instrutor de vida para os outros samurais.

Como reconhecer um sensei samurai? Procure o mais humilde dos samurais, que viva dedicado às artes (caligrafia, serigrafia, pintura em papel de arroz) e pergunte se ele é um sensei. "A vida é fugaz como uma gota de orvalho numa manhã luminosa. Teria de viver muito para ser mais do que sou, um humilde servo da vida". A humildade era a mais cara das 12 virtudes de um samurai. Este seria um mestre de fato. Se dissesse que sim, com segurança seria um impostor.

Fonte(s):

Takeda, Hideyoshi, Bushidô to Bushi: Nihon no Tetsugaku, Tóquio: editora Kenkyûsha, 1992


End file.
